The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft data transfer, and more particularly relates to an adaptive data transfer network for managing and sharing information, and this sharing can eliminate the need for a galley network controller.
Present day commercial aircraft are traditionally configured with a food and beverage preparation area, commonly referred to as a galley. The galley can contain refrigeration units, heaters, and appliances for the preparation of food and beverages, such as ovens, beverage brewing machines, etc. In addition to the devices described above, galley equipment includes such devices as beverage dispensers, ovens, brewers, trash compactors, beverage carts, and the like. All of the galley's power consuming equipment can run off a single power source that services the network of devices.
In a typical galley power distribution system, GAlley INserts, or “GAINs,” are power clients that request power in specific time intervals from a galley network controller. In the configuration of FIG. 1, the information pertaining to each GAIN has to be transmitted first to the GNC. As a result, a GNC is a necessary element of the system that contributes weight and complexity to the power system as well as costs. In addition, the system of FIG. 1 does not allow for information to be accessed directly from the individual GAINs, but rather all information must be obtained via the GNC. For example, an aircraft mechanic cannot obtain information contained in a particular GAIN installed in the galley by directly interrogating either the GAIN in question or one of the other GAINs. Rather, the aircraft mechanic must interface with the GNC to investigate what is happening with the individual GAINs. The system's inflexibility increases the amount of time that an aircraft mechanic or other personnel requires to obtain information from the individual GAINs in addition to making the system heavier and more expensive.